memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter at Farpoint (novel)
The extraordinary novel based on the television episode. Summary ;From the book jacket :Captain's log, stardate 41254.7. The [[USS Enterprise-D|USS ''Enterprise]] is en route to Cygnus IV -- the edge of the known galaxy. There, we will rendezvous with the ship's new first officer and the other command personnel and proceed with our mission: discover the truth about Farpoint Station, a starbase facility built by the inhabitants of Cygnus IV, a starbase of unparalleled size and complexity... and infinite mystery. :And the success or failure of this, our first mission together, may well determine the course of human exploration across the galaxy for centuries to come... Background This novelization of the episode "Encounter at Farpoint" was written by TNG production staff contributor David Gerrold, although some of the concepts and backstory he introduced in the book were later contradicted by episodes made after his departure from the series. The story was based on the script by D.C. Fontana and Gene Roddenberry (who also created the series). Characters Regular and recurring characters crew and senior staff.]] ;Jean-Luc Picard : Starfleet captain, CO of ''Enterprise''-D. Picard's age is given as 55 in this book although later canon dates suggest he is more like 59 or so. ;William Riker : Starfleet commander, newly assigned first officer of ''Enterprise-D. Riker spent three years as second officer of [[USS Yorktown (24th century)|USS Yorktown]] before spending two years as first officer of [[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS Hood]]. In one scene, Riker tells Wesley to call him "Bill". This is one of two novels where Riker is called Bill, the other is "Ghost Ship". ;Data : Android Starfleet lieutenant commander, operations manager of the ''Enterprise-D. Data had previously served on three other starships, and each of his promotions had come with commendations from his commanding officers. ;Beverly Crusher : Starfleet commander, CMO of Enterprise-D. ;Worf : Klingon Starfleet lieutenant junior grade who was assigned to the Enterprise-D in the command division. ;Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Starfleet lieutenant commander assigned as Enterprise-D counselor. ;Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Starfleet lieutenant junior grade assigned as Enterprise-D flight controller. ;Tasha Yar : Starfleet lieutenant assigned as Enterprise-D security chief. ;Wesley Crusher : Fifteen-year-old Enterprise-D resident. ;Q ;Leonard McCoy : Admiral. ;Miles O'Brien : O'Brien's part was only referred to as "conn" in the book and episode. Other characters ;Torres ;Zorn ;The Mandarin bailiff (illusory humans) ;Robert DeSoto ;Mark Hughes ( ): Starfleet ensign. ;Ismail Asenzi ( ): Assistant CMO on ''Enterprise. Dr. Asenzi took Torres to sickbay. ;Hidalgo ( ): Starfleet admiral. ;Joanna McCoy : Joanna also appeared in the novel "Crisis on Centaurus". ;Barton ( ): Starfleet commander to whom La Forge and Hughes report. Riker's order for La Forge to join the away team superceded Barton's orders. It wasn't specified if Barton was a lieutenant commander, but it is a possibility. ; Mark Reasons ( ): Starfleet commander. It wasn't specified if Reasons was a lieutenant commander, but it is a possibility. ; Blake ( ): ; Adam Hughes ( ): ; Craig Hughes ( ): Mentioned ;Celeste ( ): Close personal acquaintance of Jean-Luc Picard who had perished an uncertain amount of time prior to taking command. Picard recalled it had been the last time he had seriously thought of romantic relationships. ;James T. Kirk : 23rd century Starfleet rear admiral who had begun the tradition of newly-assigned commanding officers boarding ships named Enterprise by shuttlecraft. Picard mused that many didn't remember that the tradition had been started because of a major transporter malfunction at the time. References ;USS Hood, USS Stargazer, USS Enterprise-D, Starfleet, Constitution class, Bandi, Farpoint Station, Deneb IV, VISOR, USS Yorktown, LCARS Category:Novels